Dance upon hot coals my Queen
by PanFan
Summary: Based on the original Snow White and the 7 dwarfs. I might change the rating to R because of gore, language and slight nudity.


Authors Note: I love the Brothers Grimm, really I do. I have read several biographies about them and I own many books of "Complete collections" of theirs. This story is completely true to the original BGs Snow White and the seven dwarfs (except Snow whites age, I thought it was icky that she was 7 when this all happened so I made her older, maybe 15, that sounds better.) So flame me if you want but my conscience is clear. So ha! HAHAHAHAHAHA ~*cough cough*~ mumble mumble.  
Disclaimer: The Brothers Grimm collected many fairy-tales from around the world, including Snow White and the seven dwarfs. Snow White and the seven dwarfs is from Germany, as were the brothers Grimm.  
Prologue:  
  
The Queen sat at her window one winters night. The air was as cold as the snow outside. Long did the Queen wish for a child, a babe she could call her own. To cradle a daughter was a great thing she yearned for, she loved her husband but he had not yet given her a child.  
  
Here this day she embroidered on a cloth held by an ebony frame. She was not concentrating on it at all; she was daydreaming of a child she could embroider clothes for. From her carelessness she pricked her finger 'pon the needle and it bleed.  
  
The blood fell on the pure white snow, leaving that one stain on the blanket that covered the field. At this moment the Queen knew she would have a daughter with skin white as snow lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony. She also knew she would die in childbirth.  
Chapter 1  
  
Snow White sat in the castle, cleaning the floor. Her stepmother kept her in rags to hide her beauty, yet it did not work.  
  
"M' lady," said on of the servants, I believe her name was Dorothea, "please let me clean the floors for you. Some one of your lineage should not be doing peasant work."  
  
"Never the less her royal highness, the Queen, demands I do some work around here," sweetly responded the young princess, "Besides I could not let you do to much work. The Queen knows I must learn to clean."  
  
"I wish she would let you call her mother."  
  
"She is not my mother."  
  
"She is by marriage."  
  
"So I must do as she says, as I would of my real mother."  
  
"Your real mother would not have put you to such work."  
  
"Tell me about my real mother."  
  
And so Dorothea, twice the age of the princess, told stories of the last Queen. Snow White knew these stories by heart but she listened to them like it was her first time hearing them.  
  
"I was your age when your mother died, I cried for weeks."  
  
Suddenly a great shout came from the door way and both the princess and he peasant jumped in surprise.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK OF HER!" Shouted the Queen, "That old bitch had not half the beauty of me!"  
  
This was not true, but the Queen hated any one remembering some one more beautiful than her. The Queen was so enraged she gave both the princess and Dorothea, quite a beating.  
  
That night the Queen was enraged and feeling she was not as beautiful as she once was she went to her mirror. Her mirror was magic and when she asked it a question it would answer her the truth. As she often did the Queen stood naked before the looking glass and asked this simple question,  
  
"Looking glass, upon the wall,  
  
Who's the of them all?"  
  
And the looking glass responded,  
  
"Thou, O Queen, art the fairest of them all!"  
  
Dorothea bathed the princess in lavender water one night, a treat for any. The air was sweet with the smell of the flower and this conversation broke up.  
  
"I think her highness is growing fond of me." Started Snow White.  
  
"It is other nobles she is fond of."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her highness will have visitors on the morrow and she does not want them to know how she treats you."  
  
And it was true; they would have visitors to come. These people brought doom for the princess.  
  
On the morrow the Queen and the princess stood in court and welcomed their visitors. Up the steps walked one, a well-known duke.  
  
"It is so kind to finally meet you." He said and kissed the Queens hand.  
  
"The same to you. Did your trip go well?"  
  
"Very. I must say your daughter looks little like you, except you both are beauty."  
  
"That is because she is mine by marriage, I did not birth her."  
  
"No, your breasts do not sag like ones that have been fed on. None the less she is getting older and might surpass you in looks one day soon."  
  
They both laughed at this joke, but the Queen did not find it funny. She hide the furry that grew behind her eyes and as soon as the guests were shown to there rooms the Queen went to her mirror.  
  
Naked she stood before the looking glass.  
  
"Looking glass upon the wall,  
  
Who's the fairest of them all?"  
  
But this time the mirror was not in Snow Whites favor.  
  
"Thou art fairer than all who are here, lady Queen.  
  
But more beautiful still is Snow White, as I ween." 


End file.
